What Happened Next
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Continues from 3.11 when Emma slams the door in Hook's face. He has to try and get back her memory before it's too late.


**What Happened Next...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Once Upon a time**

"Swan!" Hook cried as he burst into the living room.

Emma went to grab the phone but Hook got there first and broke it with his hook. Henry stood up in alarm and was shielded by his mother. Who thought this man was clearly insane. With his Pirates of the Caribbean costume and the accent to match.

"Stay away from us!" Emma ordered as she backed away.

"You don't understand your family is in great danger" Hook pleaded.

"What family? My only family is here!" Emma yelled.

"I know you"

"Prove it" Emma said sharply.

Hook sighed in annoyance, his Swan can be very stubborn. She was looking at him like he was insane which he properly was to her. She looked a little frightened and confused which were the opposite of Hook's feelings. Seeing Emma again, even if she didn't know who he was a the most happy he's been for a year. He'd thought about her every day, her strength, her smile and there she was standing in front of him.

"Your name is Emma Swan and your son's name is Henry. His father was called Neal who screwed you over and landed you in prison. You were abandoned on the side of the road. A seven year old boy found you-" Hook rattled off.

"You could of learnt that from anywhere" Emma pointed out.

"Your the strongest person I know, you never fail. But your broken, betrayed by the people you should of been able to trust. Your eyes go slightly gold in direct sunlight. You love cinnamon and find it hard to trust people. You were raised in the system which broke your heart but not your spirit"

Emma just stared at him though his speech not sure what to say. Henry was looking between the deranged stranger and his mother.

"Who are you?" Emma questioned.

"Captain Hook"

His Swan suddenly looked at him like he was insane again.

" . .HOME" Emma warned in a low voice.

"But-"

"My neighbour is a Cop so if you don't want to spend the night in jail. I suggest you leave" Emma threatened.

"I'll be back" Hook promised before he left.

"Who was that man!" Henry cried.

"I have no idea"

...

"Why does she have to be so stubborn!" Hook complained to the mirror.

Charming, Snow, Regina, Neal and Belle were still trapped in the witch's dungeon. But luckily they could communicate though mirrors due to Regina's magic. A few mouths ago in the Enchanted Forrest their Kingdom was attacked and now they've been taken prisoner. Hook managed to escape through a portal to this world so he can get Emma to save them.

"Well what do you expect if you blurt out that your Captain Hook?" Regina moaned at his stupidity, "This has to done subtle, she won't believe you without proof"

"She's got a point" Snow agreed.

"So what do I do?" Hook wondered.

"You have to gain her trust and then get her to believe" Charming advised.

"Hopefully your little stunt hasn't done too much damage" Regina bitched.

"Tell her you were drunk and go over there and apologise later" Neal told him.

"Use some of the money I saved on Earth and rent an apartment in her building" Regina said.

"OK" Hook agreed.

"And please changed your clothes you stand out like a sore thumb. She'll never take you seriously in those clothes!" Regina added.

But the conversation was terminated by a man walking into the men's room. Hook smiled sheepishly and left the bar.

...

"What's for dinner?" Henry asked his mother.

"Well what would you like?" Emma smiled.

"Lasagne" Henry beamed.

Any other kid would pick pizza or some other junk food but this kid picks lasagne.

"Done. So have you done your homework?" Emma said.

"Yeah"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Emma rushed to the door and opened it to find the man from earlier. It was hard to recognise him at first for he looked completely different. He was wearing black jeans and a grey top. He actually looked normal, his expression looked awkward. He was also carrying some flowers for her.

"I came here to apologise for my behaviour" he said it like he'd memorized it, "I was drunk and out of my mind"

"That's OK" Emma smiled softly.

The man looked relieved at her acceptance. He gave her the flowers and looked awkward like he didn't know what to say next.

"It's not OK, I'm sorry if I frightened you or your boy. I've just moved into the block you see. So I had a bit of a party and I am really embarrassed. So can we start over?" the man wondered hopefully.

"Sure" Emma nodded, "So what's your name?"

"Killian Jones"

"Killian... that's an unusual name" Emma pointed out.

"So I'll see you around then?" Killian asked.

"Sure"

"Goodnight then" Killian said before he turned to leave.

"Can I just ask you something?" Emma blurted out.

"Of course"

Killian was giving her a strange expression. If she didn't know any better she'd say it was love.

"How did you know all that about me?"

"Just what I've heard about you from the neighbours. Please don't read too much into it. I was completely plastered" Killian answered.

"Alright, Hook" she added, jokingly.

Hook left her apartment feeling a mix of emotions. Emma not remembering him stung deeply. It was almost cruel the way it toyed with his emotions. The very thing he wanted most of all was right in front of him and he couldn't have it. But on the other hand, just seeing Emma again was worth it. She actually looked happy with her son. Maybe he's get another chance.

Maybe he'll get his happy ending...

**Please Review! **


End file.
